


Pardon?

by Jappa13



Series: Harry Potter Drabble Collection [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oneshot, Romance, Slash, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jappa13/pseuds/Jappa13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco blinked “Pardon?”<br/>Draco is shocked by the question his boyfriend asks him during a stroll one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pardon?

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my fanfiction account.

His hair floated in front of his face as a cool breeze caressed his body. Draco pulled his black cloak tighter against his body while also keeping his pale hand entwined with his boyfriends tanned one.

The sun was slowly setting casting an array of colours across the sky. Pink's, reds, oranges and yellows mixed with blue and spotted with white clouds catching different colours in its soft looking texture made him sigh at how romantic it would be to have a picnic high on a mountain all while his boyfriend made love with him.

“What are you thinking about?” the question bought Draco out of his musings.

Draco turned to look at Harry. “Hm?” he asked, blinking, “Oh, just thinking about how romantic the sunset looks tonight.”

Harry looked over at the sun and Draco got caught up in how beautiful Harry looked with his messy hair dancing around his face and the sunset lighting up the background making it look like some surreal picture Draco enjoyed watching his Mother paint when he was younger.

“Yes, it does look very pretty tonight,” Harry agreed with a nod, his hand tightening around Draco's.

They continued walking in silence as the day fell into night and the street lights came on.

“Marry me.” The question was sudden and made Draco blink.

“Pardon?” he asked, not sure if he heard right. Did Harry just ask him to marry him?

Harry scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. “I know it isn't the most romantic way to ask, but well, I was wondering if you would do the honour of marrying me...?” Harry trailed off unsure as he presented Draco with a velvet box from his pocket.

Draco opened the box and gasped in shock. “Harry... isn't this you Mother's engagement ring...” When Draco had first seen the ring, he had fallen in love with the beauty and delicacy the ring had in its design.

 Harry nodded, “I knew you liked them, and I'm sure Mum wouldn't mind me using them...”

Draco looked up into Harry's emerald green eyes filled with hopefulness, fear and unselfconsciousness.

 “Yes,” he whispered. “Yes, I will marry you.”

 Harry's smile was something Draco would never forget. The brightness in those green eyes and the relief Harry must have felt when he wasn't rejected along with the grin that stretched across the tanned face reminded Draco the reasons why he had fallen in love with Harry in the first place.

 Draco reached up and pulled Harry in for a sweet kiss, forcing all of his emotions into the movement as Harry pulled him flush against his body.

 They pulled away and Harry slipped the ring onto his _fiancé_ finger, in awe about how perfect the ring looked on that pale hand.

 “I love you,” Harry whispered staring into those pale grey eyes.

 Draco smiled at Harry and kissed him again. “I love you too,” he whispered against soft lips.

 He loved Harry with every fibre of his being. And nothing was going to change that.


End file.
